


Fixation

by simonehop



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fixation, KHR, Lemon, Obsession, Self-Insert, Smut, TYL, Thriller, Violence, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonehop/pseuds/simonehop
Summary: This was not normal behavior. He was aware of this, but old habits really die hard. [TYL!Tsuna x F!Reader]
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. The New Client

**Author's Note:**

> On: Wattpad, Quotev
> 
> Deep dive into something I've thought about. 
> 
> I recently discovered KHR: it's a good show! And I thought, what if... what if...

_There was someone behind you. Panic floods your mind as you notice the eminent danger approaching towards you. The only thing that surrounded you were the pine trees that were as tall as the sky can be. An endless forest that provided nothing but darkness… this is why you hated road trips to the middle of nowhere._

_You searched yourself to see if you had anything on you that could serve as a weapon to severely disappoint yourself. Why would you have anything on you? You’ll have to make a mental note to go to the hardware store to buy a machete knife the next time your friends drag you to go camping with them._

_The crunch of the leaves and grass brought greater terror to your entire body. No matter how hard you tried to lift your legs from the ground, they would not budge. Why the hell won’t your legs move?_

You silently gasp, opening your eyes.

For a moment, you were discombobulated and didn’t understand where you were. White walls, white curtains, beige carpet: _oh,_ wait this is starting to look very familiar. You are currently in your room and you had just woken up from what was probably a really shitty dream. You reach for your phone by the edge of your bed and angle it towards your face.

**5:50 AM**

You crawl out of bed to make your way towards the bathroom. The light flickers on, causing you to squint and adjust your eyes to the brightness. Bits of hair stick out of your head as a result of tossing around in your pillows and blankets. You brush the awry strands back into place and grab your toothbrush to clean your teeth.

Exiting the bathroom, you make your way to your closet to grab a pair of athletic shorts and a sports bra. You bring them over to the edge of your bed and tie your hair up into a ponytail before unbuttoning your pajamas. After changing, you make your way towards a pair of doors by your bed and open them, revealing a quiet city ready to get back into action.

It was all routine for you. You roll out the foam mat on your balcony and stretched every part of you before subjecting yourself to a hour-long sweat session. It is mind numbing, but it somewhat relieves your anxiety. You pay no attention to the other early risers who judged your appearance from an adjacent apartment building.

Showering after a workout is always your favorite part of the morning. The pitter patter of the water hitting the bathtub floor is so soothing compared to the taxis’ honking outside of your room. You close your eyes to enjoy the warmth for a few more minutes.

After drying yourself with a towel, you open your medicine cabinet.

Skincare and makeup are the bane of your existence. You spend a little more time rubbing circles below your eyes than you do on putting mascara on. You weren’t willing to admit it, but you would not leave the house without something extra on your face. You grab a blouse and a pencil skirt from your closet to wear, slip into a pair of mary-janes, and take your pocketbook with you on the way out of your apartment.

**7:55 AM**

The terminal is packed with other people who were beginning their morning commute. Eyes are glued to phones, books, and newspapers with the dramatic headline of the day. You open one of your mobile games to pass some more time. A few more minutes pass by when the sound of a train approaches towards your left. There is an unspoken battle to be exactly by the front of the doors when the train makes its stop. You’re particularly excited because today is one of those days where you managed to luckily stand in front of the doors. This is just one of life’s many joys.

Halfway between the stop you got off and work is a café that you venture to quite frequently. They serve a killer chocolate croissant and the smoothest coffee to ever. You go so often that you don’t even need to state your order because the baristas already know what you want. And boy were they right every single time you got to the front of the line. You situate yourself by the bar seat by the windows with your food and stare out into the taxi flooded street. You eye your phone between the sips and the bites, making sure that you were on schedule. 

Malachi told you that he had a new assignment for you to take on. He said that this client had millions in assets and trusted you to handle it. Currently, you are in the middle of handling some clients but told him that you would gladly add this to your line of work. You wanted to prove to him that you were a jack of all trades.

After arriving at the building you work at, you take the elevators to the thirty-fourth floor. A few other people are in the elevator with you, all looking towards their phones as they wait to exit at their desired floors. You sometimes wonder what was going on in their minds. They all have individual lives to live and you are that one speck in their timeline during this minute ride. You try to glance at a screen with the corner of your eyes. Seems like this particular individual is looking at why kombucha makes them gassy. Who the hell looks this up in the morning?

“Excuse me.”

You snap out of your thoughts and quickly apologize before stepping to the side of the elevator to let the man pass.

When you arrive at your floor, you say hello to the front desk ladies who return the greeting. 

“Hey when are you and Malachi going to go out?”  
  
Your breath gets caught in your throat, “Oh shut up Alex, he’s my _boss_.”  
  
“You always talk about him, it’s almost like you guys are dating.”

“Hey I just praise the work he does and— if we ever get work married I’ll be sure to invite you to that ceremony,” you laugh.

You wave your coworker off before walking over to your cubicle. You turn on the laptop and wait for the influx of emails to pour into your inbox. They really need to make a machine to filter through the jargon. Leadership change. Service outage. Internal policy update. Client. Client. Client. Client. Client. Malachi.

 _‘New Client’_ You’ve been waiting for some additional communication from him about this.

_‘Hey ______, I was hoping we could meet later on today. Remember that new client I was talking to you about. I managed to get him in for an initial consultation with you. I know you will be able to bring him onto our company. This will be huge for you if you’re successful in doing so!  
  
The subject matter should be interesting. The client has some specific requests for our services that I think you would be an expert on. I’ll talk to you more later on this afternoon. Attached is the meeting invite._

_Cheers,_

_Malachi’_  
  
You feel proud of yourself because Malachi considered you as his first pick. You wonder what is going through his mind right now. Is he looking forward to this meeting as much as you are? One on one meetings with him are a treat and you always find yourself lost in his words. Of course you wanted to remain professional, but you’ve nurtured an inkling for him.

**3:30 PM**

The day has been long, but this meeting will be that long awaited break that you needed. Before this, you were stuck staring at your laptop and typing away at a report. You glance over at Malachi, who is briefing you on what this client wants.

You nod occasionally, taking down some notes down in your laptop. You hope to one day be in the same shoes as him, perhaps even by his side. It sucks a lot that you both worked on the same floor because HR would flip its shit if you even tried to talk about anything beyond business with him.

“Does everything make sense so far, ______?”

“Yeah. What’s the name of the client again?”

“Tsunayoshi Sawada.”

You grin at Malachi,

“I promise you that I will secure him as a new client.”


	2. A One Night Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is NSFW + contains sexual content

Grey walls, white trimmings, baroque details, down filled pillows, 800 thread count white Egyptian cotton sheets, sweaty backs, hot breaths. An unknown woman moans as she is being pounded by the 10th Vongola boss. She arches her back higher and higher to allow the man to go deeper.

“God I’m so glad I met you.”

How did he get to this point? Like anyone else, the trajectory amazed him as well. Last night he drinking whiskey at bar— the next thing he knew, there was a curly brunette who sat next to him. Perhaps theHair pinned up and clad in a dress, a very tight one, that fit her in all of the right places: she ordered an Aviation and finished it off with another. By the time the woman ordered her fourth, he intervened and asked what the special occasion was. ‘ _Breakup’_. she sited. Out of curiosity, he turned her cheek towards him. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the mascara running down her checks.

“Slut.”

He laughs and slaps her ass. When the hell did, he of all people care about somebody else’s feelings? The important part here is that he was able to shove his dick in her after coaxing her into forgetting her former lover. The woman hisses before the pain in her right cheek is numbed by the force of his hips ramming into her.

“Fuck yes, please, fuck, fuck me.” 

“Of course principessa, anything _you_ say.”

“Fuck- you fuck-“ her eyes roll back, “fuck better than my dipshit of an ex boyfriend.”

With a fistful of the woman’s hair in one hand, Tsuna pulls her head towards him to gain leverage. Her moans get louder each thrust he makes. Nothing that was coming out of her mouth made sense to Tsuna. Her screams fill the large room and is accompanied by the repetitive ‘claps’ that his hip made when he thrusts into her. Her depraved figure is just the perfect sight to see as he gets closer to climaxing. He switches his grip from her hair to her throat, suppressing her lungs from air.

The woman gasps, “What the fuck are you-“

His grip tightens, her screams becoming straggled.

Yes, there was something amazing about a drenched woman lost in pleasure that he created, but there was something even better about that _control_ he had over her. She tries to pry his hands off of her neck but fails.  
  
“Naughty g-“ The door to his room opens, catching his immediate attention.  
  
“Tch.” He releases his grip, allowing the woman to gasp for air. Annoyed, Tsuna swiftly reaches for the handgun beneath his mattress and cocks it at the door.

“Can you fucking knock the next time?”

“Don’t you love it when I ruin your mornings, Decimo?” Mukuro chuckles as he opens the doors a little wider. The woman squeals in fright but is pressed firmly against Tsuna’s hips. She wriggles around before being slapped across the face. She holds her throbbing cheek, ready to lash out again before she’s silenced by the gun pressed against her forehead. Her figure is the only thing preventing the mist guardian from having a full on view of Tsuna’s member. Tsuna aims his gun towards the indigo haired man’s head,

“Now can you leave so I can fucking finish?”

“You know that won’t work on me. Now, who is this?” Mukuro cocks his head to the side.

“No one you need to worry about.” Tsuna sets his gun aside and flips her on his lap. He grabs a free breast to play with, eliciting a small groan. He was having a great morning. _Was_. It _would_ have been better if he wasn’t disturbed by the indigo haired man.

“Anyways, I came here because none of your guardians seem to be around. Useless aren’t they?”

“Get to the point, Mukuro.”

“Your flight is in two hours— _oh_ and, you might want to put on your clothes.”

With that, Mukuro leaves. The door is left wide open and Tsuna’s mood is completely ruined. The Vongola boss groans. As much as he loved having his way with this woman, he had duties to attend to. He pulls out of the woman and calls one of his henchmen to remove her from his premise. It’s a shame really, he wanted to give her the time of her life before she had to be…  
  
“Darling, you’ll have to excuse me, but I must go.”


	3. Initial Meeting

**9:00AM**

You log onto your laptop and bring up your calendar, noting that your meeting with Tsunayoshi Sawada will happen at eleven today. The screen notifies you of your other tasks laid out for yourself before this meeting— drawing a long sigh. After sifting through a couple of emails, you begrudgingly open a new Excel document to finish some of your analyzations.

Half an hour before the meeting, you prepare all of your files and your business card to bring with you to one of the open meeting rooms. You smirk, looking through this man's report: growing a chain of artisanal cheese shops is a bold choice. There are so many other competitors whose niches would rival his chain. There are stores that specialize in imported cheeses, locally sourced ones, and even non-dairy options. It seems nearly impossible to open another cheese shop of its kind around here— your eyes shift to the list of the chain's other locations.

Italy, France, Germany, the U.K: he had a great track record in securing the European market. What is even more amazing was that he started in Italy and ended up here in a manner of nine months. Impressive. You can't help but wonder what sort of man would own a chain of artisanal cheese stores. You close the doors behind you and walk towards the desk in the back. Files in one hand, you lay them out neatly over the desk for your client to see. You spent a couple of days mulling over how you could help expand the man's portfolio and grow his business. You knew someone who was working on financing smaller business loans and reached out to them the other day to ask about connecting your client's business with their initiatives.

You've had experience in growing sectors of hospitals, creating partnerships with hedge funds, as well as taking on high risk investments and are excited to take on something a little less serious. Not that these initiatives lacked priority—it was just mentally draining to go from projecting forecasts for next year's infrastructure costs to watching a line go up and down as you punch numbers in a chart.

After mentally patting yourself on the back, you sink down into the cool leather chair, readjusting your skirt. If you secure this person as a new client, you would have a promotion waiting for you. You can see it bright as day: windows that covered one wall to the other, a large book shelf to hold your valuables and some literature, a large desk with 2 monitors so large you won't have to ever squint again at your screen, and your very own bar cart. You could even invite Malachi over to talk rather than having to walk all the way over to him. Oh to have a private office completely to yourself. Is that _not_ the American dream?

Two lurking shadows catch your eyes as they make their way past the frosted glass and stop at the doors to the room you are in. You curled your lips, waiting to make a great first impression at your new potential client. The doors slowly open to reveal a man clad in an onyx suit,  
  
"And we hope you enjoy your visit with us Mr. Sawada."  
  
"Thank you Alex, you've done me plenty by showing me the office."

"It's my pleasure, sir."

You hear your coworker's small giggle before looking directly at the brunette man, who turns his head towards your direction. She shuts the door behind him, leaving the two of you alone in a short silence. You note how peculiar his eyes were. Caramel. You get up from your chair before making your way towards the man, who smiles in return.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Sawada, thank you for considering us as a partner with your capital venture, my name is ______ ."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. ______, I've been told by your advisor that you were the person to go to for my particular line of business."

You chuckle, raising your hand to shake his to find it being held and softly kissed by the stranger. His lips brushed against your skin in such a manner that they caused chills to run down your spine. Heat rushes to your face; you freeze not knowing what to do. His eyes lock with yours, pulling you into the gravity of his presence. Your heart is beating faster and faster as you try to figure out what your next steps should be. In your time at this company, you've never had a client act out of line. What procedure did you have to take next? Did affection constitute as bribery? Do you report this to Malachi?

A chuckle breaks your mental parade.

"I'm sorry- where are my manners, Italian customs don't carry over to the U.S do they? I should have remembered that Americans prefer to have their hands shaken."

He lets your hand go and smiles at you. You felt relief but simultaneously embarrassed for forgetting that foreign mannerisms exist beyond the tiny bubble of your world.

"Ah- my apologies sir, you'll have to excuse me for not being up to date with traditions beyond the ones I'm familiar with."

The odd introduction keeps replaying in your mind. Your brain is going haywire from talking to this man. There are also some other words that were leaving your mouth that you aren't able to quite understand yourself. What the hell were you saying? You want to remain professional, but find yourself stumbling over your words and looking towards the side to not make a bigger fool of yourself,

"I'm sorry Mr. Sawada-"

" _Please_ , call me Tsuna, and don't apologize, it's completely my fault for being so brash. Will you forgive a man for being so reckless?"

He reassures you with another smile.

"Apology accepted."

You are beyond relieved the man was able to quell the mess you created. You tilt your head towards the back of the room,

"Well then, Mr. Tsuna, please come with me to the back so we can discuss your customized business plan."

You walk towards the back of the office where the desk and your worksheets are. You pull out another leather chair for the man before walking behind the desk to situate yourself. You're still mentally beating yourself over the head for the awkward first introduction and hoped to salvage the next half.

You moved the first set of documents towards him.


	4. Day Dreaming

A mafia boss never goes into a meeting without doing his homework.

How could such a petite being be this renown financial advisor? How on earth did she have a track record of managing half of a million in assets? Truth be told, he was expecting a man to assist him with his project, but hey it is the 21st century and anything could happen. What a frightened little girl: is she going to drop all of his papers the next time he sees her? Next time, he should try sending his right-hand man to fill out his paperwork. She would certainly get a kick out of meeting Gokudera’s temper.

… At the same time, the mafia boss was amused. He really wasn’t expecting such a fret to be made over his tiny gesture: it was kind of strange. Was it uncommon to have men present their best selves to women over here? Either way, he was not mad at the sight on front of him. 

His eyes trailed over to the ends of her stilettos to the hem of her skirt. The fabric clung a little too close to her skin, hugging curves that begged to be held. The wrinkles directed him towards another area of her body. He couldn’t help but wonder what was beneath the wool. His view gets cut off by mahogany and papers as she sits down. 

This was not normal behavior. He was aware of this, but old habits really die hard.

He internally apologized himself for being too greedy with his view; he was supposed to be professional here and walk away with a deal. The fact that this woman would be his financial advisor was clouding his logic and reason. Shit, she looked _hot_. If he was in a different setting, he would be flirting with her like he had with other women. His mind trailed off to the brunette beauty he met a couple of days back. He was still pissed off about Mukuro’s little stunt. Note to self, he will need to have a _stern_ talk with the man.

Tsuna ended up growing into a fine man after his teenage years. Being a new mafia boss, he had his fair share of aristocratic families that threw their single daughters at him for marriage. They dolled their women up for the sake of growing the Vongola’s family— but everything was all smoke and mirrors. They didn’t care for such a trivial matter; they were more concerned with getting wealthier. Eventually, he partook indulging in some of the women presented to him. Then this pool eventually grew to strangers and escorts. If anyone was deemed attractive, Tsuna would have her in bed by midnight. 

After all, managing the Vongola constituted a break here and there.

However, Tsuna never gave any more than the satisfaction of a one-night stand; the lustful encounters left him living a life of high crime and indulgence. 

“As our current economy stands-” His eyes trail from the papers back to her translucent poplin blouse. What if he were to pull apart the white tie that held it together? What did she sound like when she’s pressed against the office windows and being pounded senseless? Is she silent or does she like to make noises? He’d sure love to see those plump lips of hers wrapped around his cock. He found his pants getting tighter. 

“Mr. Tsuna, the approximate time length-”  
  
“No need with the formalities _Miss._ _____, Tsuna is fine.” He smiles, leaning in to take a closer inspection at the papers. He was fighting to pay attention to the content beneath him but was much more interested in hearing his name be called again. _Tsuna_. Just like the many other flings who have screamed his name, adding this woman into that mix wouldn’t be a terrible side quest. Her voice was pleasant to the ears—as silky as a stream running through a forest, which he wouldn’t mind becoming mangled when he ravishes her.

“Well, Tsuna, I’m hoping by the end of this fiscal year, we can at least grow your current investments by 20% through a mixture of aggressive stock options and aligning some small caps, which would benefit your current venture.”

He could imagine it now. _Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna._ Pleasure washing over her body as her breath fogs the windows that overlooked the city. He would hold her firmly in place so she was at the perfect angle. Fingers curled, back arched, hair pulled back. Her eyes rolled back as he made his way with her. Forget the financial documents, there was much more fun to be had with this.

“Tsuna…?”

Oh _for fuck’s sake_ all he had to do was keep his thoughts in his pants.

“Yes, I’m listening. Please, continue,” he motions with his right hand.

He moved his legs closer to hers, brushing past her knees. The woman shifted away, apologizing even though it was he who purposefully bumped into her. He smirked and moved his legs again so that they would touch hers. There is hesitation in her voice- an attempt to remain calm as she brings over more papers containing the clauses of the contract.   
  
It was starting to become like a game to Tsuna. He would continue to mess around until he saw pink dusted across her cheeks. A little movement here. She would not comment on the matter. Then he’d repeat.

“Before we continue any further, I understand working with us is a big decision, so I’d like to give you a week to think about everything we’ve discussed. 

“A week?”

She took a bit to compose herself.

“We covered a lot of material today, Tsuna. When we meet again, we can recap everything we’ve discussed.”

A week to decide if this is the person who would help him facilitate his grand scheme. She was a smart girl. Perhaps he should survey his other options— but would other institutions set him up with an equally as attractive advisor? Perhaps that wasn’t the right question to ask. There was no rush on his end. He would take the week to relax and come back to sign the papers with her and take her out too.

“You’ve given me much to think about,  _____.”

But grand was really an understatement. He was going to leverage those cheese shops for much more than a delicatessen aficionado’s delight. These were just husks for Tsuna to grow the Vongola in the U.S. This wouldn’t be an easy feat and would require some patience on his end. There were procedures to go through, such as establishing forefronts for cash flow and creating allies.

“Great let’s set up a meeting… how does next Tuesday at 4PM sound? It’s the only space in my calender that’s free. I hope you don’t mind, sir- I mean, Tsuna.”

He should be more careful in his approach the next time. Leaving a negative impression would result in plans having to change. But nevertheless, he was so certain that he could use his good looks and charm for this one. Even if he lets one or two things slip out, he would just have to punish her if she exposed him. That would be a delicious sight to _see_ and _feel_. And if she wasn’t of any more use to him, then he’ll just call his henchmen to dispose her. He just needed to secure her fate and role in this contract.

He smirked, looking into her flushed face, “Sure.”


End file.
